


The Perfect Night

by rowhibbler



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowhibbler/pseuds/rowhibbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Alex spend the perfect night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Night

After dating him for a year, Alex was certain about how Matt felt about her. She had had a few doubts over their future, but recently, those little niggles had been feeling more and more insignificant, you live together she told herself, of course he loves you, and sweet Matty would never do anything to deliberately hurt you. Yet still, she couldn’t bring herself to say those three little words he told her every day. She tried to show him, buying him presents, texting him, letting herself cry in front of him, making him breakfast in bed, but she had been hurt too much, too many times, to just admit her feelings to anyone now.  
That evening, Matt was sitting on the sofa, feet resting on the coffee table in front of him, beer in hand, watching the latest episode of The Walking Dead. It was definitely not Alex’s sort of programme, so she sat back against the arm of the arm, her feet in his lap, on her laptop emailing Salome and her agent. Matt’s free hand rubbed gently up and down her shin, seemingly of its own accord as he was engrossed in his show. She saw him glance at her during the adverts more than once, noticing how each time he did, a slight smile emerged on his face, and a look of pure love shone in his eyes.  
Just as the episode was ending and Alex was shutting her laptop down, Matt gasped aloud at the shocking cliffhanger ending.  
“What the…. How…. But… That was the series finale!! They can’t leave it like that.” He shouted and he set his beer down. Alex couldn’t help but giggle at his outburst.  
“Oi! Don’t laugh Kingston.” he retaliated, making her laugh even more. “What’s so funny?”  
Wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, Alex replied “Nothing sweetie.”  
Matt began flipping through the channels to find something else to watch, continuing to rub at Alex’s leg. As he settled on watching the second half of a football match, Alex couldn’t help but find herself staring at him, with a stupid grin. Matt looked down at her again, smiling as well.  
“What you thinking about?” He asked, hand squeezing her knee.  
“How happy I am… how lucky I am….” She took a deep breath before continuing, “And… How much I love you.” Matt’s face dropped, he had been waiting months to hear those words.  
“Alex -” he whispered, twisting round under her so he could see her clearer.  
“I love you Matt.” She whispered back. He threw her legs off of his, leaning down on top of her, his hand caressing her cheek.  
“I love you too Alex, so so bloody much.” Then he kissed her. It wasn’t like any kiss they had shared before. This was tender, loving, he was pouring all of his emotion into this one kiss. One hand cupped her cheek, the other slid around her back, pulling her close as hers snaked their way around his neck. After a few minutes, Matt broke off the kiss, and stood up slowly. He held his hand out to her, and after she took it, led her to their bedroom.   
He closed the door behind them, kissing her again with the same level of emotion. Her hands found their way to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, tossing it behind them as her shirt soon followed. His hands rested on her lower back, walking her backwards until she felt the bed against the back of her legs. Matt supported her weight as they slowly fell back against it, as she crawled towards their pillows, trousers and knickers coming off in the process. He had been about to jump onto the bed and join her, but found himself glued to the spot, speechless. Golden skin glittered in the dim light, her blonde curls spread around her face, lips swollen, her chest heaving up and down out of breathe. She had never looked more beautiful to him.   
“What’s wrong darling?” She asked, worried that he hadn’t moved for a few seconds.  
“I just can’t believe that you love me. Look at you. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, and you love me?!? It just doesn’t seem possible.”  
Alex sat up on the bed, beckoning for him to join her, she held tight to his arms as she looked deep into his eyes.  
“I love you Matt, I’m sorry it took a while to admit, but I do. I love you. I love you. I love you.” She began pleading with him, praying he would get the message, as she ran her fingers up his arms, and round his neck, whispering into his ear, “I love you, Matthew Robert Smith.”  
“I love you more Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston.” He pushed her back into the bed gently, then taking off his trousers and pants, leaving them both naked. Matt settled his hips between her parted legs, his hard length pressing against her hot core. They kissed again, still gentle, still loving, sharing soft caresses and whispering sweet nothings to each other.  
Alex began to roll her hips against him, prompting him to take action, taking his cock in hand, holding the head just by her entrance. With a look into her eyes, he tentatively pushed in, inch by inch, until he was fully immersed in her. Whilst she adjusted to his intrusion, he didn’t move. A few seconds later, her ankles were wrapped around his back, her hands tracing patterns higher up. He slowly pulled out of her, before pushing back in, never breaking eye contact. Her arms and legs tightened around him, holding him so close you couldn’t see daylight between them, as he set a steady, gentle rhythm. His body brushed against her clit with every thrust, and it wasn’t long before she could feel her orgasm approaching. She came a few thrusts later, not like she had done before, it usually hit her like a freight train, but this was steady, lasted longer, and filled her with more emotion. She buried her face in his neck, moaning his name as her walls clamped down on his cock. Matt came shortly after, groaning her name in her hair, reminding her again of just how much he loved her, in case she had forgotten. They held each other close as they came down from their highs, kissing softly. As Matt started to roll off and out of her as he grew flaccid in her, Alex tightened her grip on him, preventing him from moving.  
“Not yet, just… stay with me. I want to remember this. I never want you to leave me.” she told him, clinging onto him for dear life, as if he may disappear any moment.  
“I have to move eventually, I don’t think Moffat would like it if we turn up for work on Monday like this.” He jested.  
“I know, but, I never want to leave your side again, Matt. It could me so long to admit how I was feeling aloud, even though I knew all along. I don’t want to waste another second.”  
Matt lifted his head, searching her face for an answer to a question he didn’t even know if he should ask. He took a deep breath in, deciding that he should at least try. It had been the perfect evening, he felt the odds were in his favour at that moment.  
“Alex, will you marry me?” he asked quietly.   
“Yes.” She replied instantly, pulling him in for a bruising kiss, both grinning like Cheshire cats. Minutes passed, when Matt rested his head on her chest, as she ran her fingers through his hair. Before long, they both fell asleep, Matt still buried deep inside Alex, dreaming of the wedding day ahead of them.


End file.
